


deflect

by malwrites



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec Lightwood & Jace Wayland Friendship, Alec Lightwood-centric, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malwrites/pseuds/malwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is that all?” he answers tentatively. Maybe whatever magic Magnus used on him is taking some kind of effect, making Alec much bolder.</p><p>Magnus stares at him intensely for a few seconds, and Alec is afraid that he’s pushed too much.</p><p>Until he answers, “Maybe I just like looking at you.”</p><p>Whatever Magnus did to him is definitely taking an effect, Alec decides.</p>
            </blockquote>





	deflect

**Author's Note:**

> mal's note: this idea has been stuck in my head for a while so i decided to write it! feedback, kudos, and comments are always appreciated! thanks for reading :))

Alec doesn’t love Jace. Not like he used to, at least. Jace was Alec’s first crush, which had hit him like a brick. Or a ravener demon.

Coincidentally, a ravener demon had actually just hit Alec pretty hard, which was why Jace was carrying him, like a true bro.

“Where’re we going?” Alec asks Jace, flinching at his own slurred voice. He had hit his head being thrown into a wall not twenty minutes ago, and could feel blood seeping through his hair, coupled with a pounding headache.

“Magnus’ place.” Jace says. 

Alec opens his eyes. He’s met by the sight of Jace’s shoulders and chin, moving as he walks. He also notices a gash across his chest.

“You okay?” Alec asks Jace, too tired to point out what he’s talking about. Jace would understand. He always did.

Jace snorts in response, laughing humorlessly. “Ask me again when I can’t see your tibia.”  “Oh yeah.” Alec remembers. That had hurt a lot, and continued to as Jace’s walking jostled his leg.

“Oh yeah is right.” Jace responds.

Alec involuntarily lest out a sigh of relief as Jace finally comes to a stop. He sits up a bit and cranes his neck to see where they are.   Before he could, however, Jace’s strong arm is pushing him down again.  

“Stop moving.” Jace orders.

Alec huffs dramatically in frustration. “We here?” he asks.

The sound of a front door opening gives him his answer. Almost immediately, he smells coffee: the unmistakable scent of Magnus.   

Further solidifying Magnus’ presence, Alec hears a loud, “What the fuck?”

—

When Alec comes to, he feels odd. Like his body is moving ten times slower than he tells it to. He can’t move his left leg, he realizes, but at least there’s no agonizing pain anymore.   Slowly, Alec opens his eyes and sits up. He’s on Magnus’ black leather couch. He hears water running. It sounds like the shower, which he assumes Magnus is in, because the rest of the apartment seems pretty quiet. 

Alec tries to stand up, which turns out to be a very bad idea. He bites his lip, hissing in pain as his leg gives out under pressure.

Magnus rushes into the room, apparently hearing Alec’s sound of pain. He grips Alec’s torso firmly, guiding him back onto the couch.

“What’s going on?” Alec asks, staring at the top of Magnus’ head as the warlock gently props his leg up on the couch ottoman.

“I didn’t think you’d be awake till later or I would have been in the room. I forced Jace to leave. Hope you don't mind. He needed sleep too.” Magnus answers, pushing hair out of his face and sitting across from Alec. “You know, you need to be more careful.”

“I didn’t tell the damn thing to come at me or anything. And yeah, that’s fine. I thought you were in the shower.” Alec says, furrowing his eyebrows as he hears the sound of running water again.

“Oh, no. That’s the coffee machine.”  

‘So that’s why he smells like coffee.’ Alec says in his head.

“What time is it?” he asks out loud. 

Magnus looks down at his watch. It’s gold, by the looks of it, vintage probably.   “About 2:00 am.” he responds, seemingly unfazed by this revelation.

Alec raises an eyebrow. “You make a habit of drinking coffee at 2:00 am? Thought you were a warlock, not a vampire.”   

Magnus rolls his eyes, a small movement that makes Alec feel kinda flustered for some reason. “Very funny, Alexander,” he says, “I needed some caffeine to make sure I stayed awake to watch you.”

  “I thought you said you didn't expect me to wake up until later?” Alec responds.

Magnus clears his throat, as if Alec has caught him off guard with this question. “Yeah, well, I needed to make sure your condition didn't change or become unstable.”   

Medically, it sounds true enough. Realistically, not so much. Something about the way Magnus answered made Alec think that maybe there was something he wasn’t being told.

“Is that all?” he answers tentatively. Maybe whatever magic Magnus used on him is taking some kind of effect, making Alec much bolder.

Magnus stares at him intensely for a few seconds, and Alec is afraid that he’s pushed too much.

Until he answers, “Maybe I just like looking at you.”

Whatever Magnus did to him is definitely taking an effect, Alec decides. 

“Oh,” he replies awkwardly, “well, um…I guess…um—“  

And then Magnus has gotten up from his seat in record time, and he’s kissing Alec. 

Alec makes a small noise of surprise, but makes no move to pull away. In a moment, he’s kissing Magnus back like there’s no tomorrow. One of Magnus’ hands is buried in his hair, the other running down the rune on his jaw. His mouth soon replaces it, lips tracing the mark.

And then Jace walks in.

“Oh! Oh…oh my god…” Jace says, turning away and covering his eyes. 

Any lingering feelings for Jace, Alec realizes, have gone completely out the window. 

“Ah, um…” Magnus says, seeming flustered for the first time Alec has seen, “Right. Alec should be fine.” he says, still looking a bit ruffled.

Jace turns around warily. “Yeah, you seem alright.” he says sarcastically, running a hand through Alec’s hair affectionately, making him blush a little. Alec cant help but remember how it felt when Magnus’s hands were—

“…so anyways,” Magnus is finishing when Alec starts paying attention again. “just don’t let him put any weight on it for the next week or two, at least. Hear that?” he says, looking at Alec and raising an eyebrow.

 Alec just nods, the rune on his neck tingling from Magnus’ touch. Its purpose is to deflect. It certainly didn’t work this time.

— fin. —


End file.
